


Something New

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra





	Something New

Having a relationship in the middle of the crazy world of F1 was tricky, to say the least. If you were a driver you could barely move without the media or fans posting your location online with full details of what you were wearing, what you were doing and, most importantly, who you were with.

Keeping some privacy in a relationship with a girl from home was tough. Many drivers ended up with girlfriends who were either famous enough they could dictate their own schedules or who had jobs they cared little enough about to walk away from. Others mixed business with pleasure; they dated their managers, one of the PR girls or the sister of another driver because they understood the business and were around and accessible. Very few were daft enough to date another driver.

If you asked anyone who knew anything about F1 to describe either Mark Webber or Fernando Alonso then ‘daft’ would probably be a long way down the list. However, there they were. Two daft drivers trying to have a normal relationship amidst the craziness of the world they lived in.

They’d known each other for 12 years. They’d been good friends for around 10 years and had been lovers for 8. For the past 3 years there had been just them. To the outside world they both had girlfriends, but Fernando had left his wife, who wasn’t keen on sharing, and Mark’s relationship with Ann was strictly business, and friendship, despite the fact she didn’t mind sharing. They kept up the public pretence of being mates, but with private planes at their disposal they went home together. To their home.

Lots changed in their relationship over time. In the beginning they took turns, each sporting bruises on hips from vigorous sessions, mostly because they thought they should. Over time though they developed their own ‘shoulds’. Over time Fernando was able to drop the wall of pretence toughness and enjoy the fact that he enjoyed Mark having the upper hand. He enjoyed being pliable, loved being moulded into position by Mark’s strong hands and he adored having no pressure on his shoulders for once. He would never admit it publicly, but when he was under Mark’s control, lost in that special headspace, he felt freer than ever.

With two ultra competitive, super-fit and high-achieving people it wasn’t surprising that they pushed the boundaries in the bedroom as they looked for the ultimate high for them both. The locked cupboard in their bedroom contained a vast array of toys bought from companies who delivered with a false name on the discrete plain wrappers. Most were used once or twice then put on the shelf and forgotten. They had discovered that Mark didn’t enjoy being tied up and that Fernando loved being blindfolded. By swiping at his lover with a tea towel and catching the shudder Mark found out that Fernando loved being spanked and by accidentally catching Mark’s hand in the paddock Fernando discovered that Mark loved taking risks, the buzz of almost being caught leading to Mark giving Fernando a thorough seeing too inside the Energy Station behind a flimsy door with only Mark’s foot for a lock.

Their new thing started entirely by accident. Mark had a fantastic eye for detail, Fernando joked that he could see a sexual use in almost everything, and it was whilst out with his beloved dogs that he realised it. Bent over the dressing room in the nondescript hotel room with the thin leather of the dogs lead cracking down over his arse Fernando had agreed, it made a great substitute for his favourite whip. Best of all if it was spotted Mark could shake his head and laugh at his own daftness for leaving the lead in his pocket when he left home.

There was something grounding about the sharp line of pain as the thin leather flicked down on him. Mark had become an expert at watching Fernando’s body, waiting for the rapid breaths to calm before flicking his wrist again. If they had a race the next weekend then he was careful, he flicked his wrist to add another red line to Fernando’s creamy skin. Somewhere new, somewhere different and with just enough bite to make his breath hitch. If they had the luxury of two weeks before a race he flicked hard, making Fernando cry out as he struck an already marked, red line.

It was when they were interrupted that things dropped to a whole new level. The knock on the door, probably room service called by Mark as he loved to make Fernando stay in position bent over and naked whilst Mark chatted to someone just a few feet away, saw Mark absentmindedly clip the leash to the gold chain, a birthday present from his parents years ago, around Fernando’s neck. By the time Mark returned Fernando was trembling, more than normal and the instant Mark unclipped the leash and rested a hand on his hip the Spaniard dashed to the bathroom claiming desperation.

 

"Nando?" They were tucked up in bed, the situation completely ignored through dinner and the football match they watched in the bar with a handful of others, Fernando’s back pressed against Mark’s chest. One of Mark’s arms was under Fernando’s head and the his other hand was playing idly with the hair on the back of his neck, occasionally brushing against the tattoo.

"Tired."

"Don’t lie to me," Mark’s voice was firm, "You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but don’t lie."

"Sorry," With a big sigh Fernando pushed back more and Mark, knowing when the other man needed reassurance wrapped his free arm tightly around his waist.

They were silent for a while, only their breathing audible in the dark room. Fernando’s voice was small and quiet when he finally spoke, “Why did you do that with the lead?”

"What did I do mate?" Mark was genuinely puzzled.

"Clip it to me."

Dropping a soft kiss to the tanned shoulder in front of him Mark smiled against the skin, “Would have looked pretty odd answering the door in just my shorts with it in my hand.”

"You could have put it on the desk."

"Desk had something else on it mate," Tugging on Fernando’s hip Mark made him roll on to his back and looked at him with a confused and slightly worried look, "What’s going on mate?"

"You clipped it to my neck."

Smiling widely Mark laughed, “I thought about clipping it to your hair or skin, but I didn’t think you’d be able to stay quiet.”

As Fernando bit his lip and his eyes darted around the room Mark still didn’t understand. Not until Fernando lifted his hand to his chain, running his fingers along it and brushing his neck.

"No mate, I wasn’t doing that…" Running his fingers through his hair Mark sighed before placing a soft kiss on Fernando’s forehead, "I’m sorry mate."

"Is ok," Fernando buried his head in Mark’s shoulder dropping his voice to almost a whisper, "I just… Is weird."

Frowning slightly Mark pulled Fernando as tight as he could, “Tell me.”

"It made me think," Fernando’s voice was only just audible over their breathing.

Mark stayed silent for the next hour. Fernando only uttered a few sentences, but Mark had long since learned that when it came to things like this he had to let him speak without interruption. It was the only way Fernando could drop all of his barriers; pride mostly and a deeply buried sense of perceived normalities grown from his traditionally religious upbringing that made him embarrassed about the things he liked, and share what he was thinking.

In that hour Mark tried not to show any reaction to the revelation that Fernando thought he might like the idea of Mark clipping the leash to his neck, more specifically to something around his neck. After he got over the first hurdle the words fell from Fernando’s mouth. He thought he might like the idea of not being able to speak, about being completely at Mark’s mercy and about being able to escape from the world completely and utterly.

 

Like everything new they talked about it lots before trying anything. It was on a Wednesday in yet another hotel somewhere in the world, Fernando had lost track of where, that Mark raised the bar a little.

They were in bed, as normal, and Mark was mouthing around Fernando’s cock, half teasing him by giving gentle licks and sucks and half teasing him by taking his mouth off to his thigh or up to his stomach. Fernando was wriggling and writhing as much as he could under the grip of Mark’s two big hands, splayed across his stomach and pressing him into the mattress.

Pausing, and smiling at Fernando’s frustrated thrusts, Mark lightly teased the tip of one finger around Fernando’s flickering hole, “I’ve been thinking.”

"Mark…." Fernando’s voice was low, needy and frustrated as the finger circled him with no real intent.

"Your little idea. It could work, but there’s one little issue with it."

Fernando’s head was full, he was trying to work out what Mark was talking about, but his body was forcing him to concentrate on the light, almost not there, sensation of the warm damp finger that his body was desperately trying to pull into him, “What? What issue?”

As Mark’s finger finally breached him at the exact moment his words exploded into Fernando’s brain Fernando exploded all over Mark’s hand and face, “I like my puppies well trained….”

***

Over the next few weeks they talked more, lots more about Fernando’s thoughts; his hopes and wishes about it. Mark plotted and planned and it was after Seb clinched the title, when Fernando needed his escape the most that he left several things on the bed whilst the Spaniard was in the shower, including a note telling him he was in the bar for a couple of quick drinks if he wanted to ignore it and join him. If he didn’t Mark wouldn’t be long.

Swirling the whisky in his glass Mark was deep in thought. He’d read up a lot after Fernando made his suggestion. It wasn’t really something he was instantly into, not like leaving pretty red lines across Nando’s skin… that he loved, the power surged through him and he knew that Fernando was trusting him to keep himself in check. However, the visual of Fernando trembling wouldn’t leave him and if there was one thing Mark couldn’t get enough of it was seeing Fernando come apart. The normally tough and stoic Spaniard was a sight when he reached a certain point. His chocolate eyes normally masked would be blown wide and tellling stories of their own, his voice pitched and wanton as he lapsed into Spanish when his brain could no longer manage English and the look. Mark would never be able to explain the look, but Fernando got a certain look that just broke Mark every time.

Sitting on the bed, cross legged and naked, Fernando looked at Mark’s note and the items left on the bed. Taking a deep breath he picked the items up one by one. This was his idea and he liked it, his dick was already bobbing up towards his stomach so his dick certainly liked up, but he was apprehensive. Handing over control of his body was something he did rarely and was something he’d only ever done with or for Mark. In many ways this wasn’t that much different to the things they’d done before, but the big difference for Fernando was that he was handing over his voice. If he did this then he’d do it completely and puppies didn’t speak.

 

Walking along the corridor Mark wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He had figured that Fernando wanted to play by the fact he hadn’t appeared in the bar, but he didn’t know how far Fernando would have taken it. Opening the door his eyes instantly found Fernando curled up on the bed surrounded by pillows and duvet. He caught a glimpse of the red leather collar around his neck and, as he closed and locked the door, he had to take a few breaths to calm the instant reaction in his groin.

Walking toward the bed he wasn’t surprised to see the black bag had been put back on the shelf with a few items still inside. Neither was he surprised to see 3 items sitting on the bed, a silent invitation for them to be used, but an indication that Fernando was skittish and needed, wanted, a little guiding. Taking a deep breath Mark caught Fernando’s eye and scowled, “Down! Dogs don’t belong on beds.”

Shaking his head he watched, keeping his stern look, as Fernando shuffled off the bed and onto the floor. As he nervously looked up at Mark the Australian smiled and ruffled his hair gently, “Good boy.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed with Fernando knelt at his feet Mark ran his fingers through Fernando’s hair and gently cupped his face, tilting his chin up, “You say stop and we stop, ok?”

Fernando answered silently by nuzzling his face into Mark’s hand and looking up at him with big, wide eyes. Hooking two fingers into the collar Mark pulled Fernando between his knees, his face staying staid and calm despite the effect the wanton whimper had on him. Settling him back down, his chin resting on Mark’s thigh, Mark ran his fingers through his hair and down his back, enjoying the reaction of Fernando pushing into his touch.

"I think I’d be more comfortable on the sofa," Reaching out to pick up the leash Mark studied Fernando’s face carefully. The distance between the bed and sofa was merely a few feet, but the symbolism, the act that was about to happen was big. As he clipped the silver buckle to the loop on the collar Fernando’s face was flushed red and he was biting his lip in a combination of nerves, excitement, trepidation and that tiny bit of shame at wanting this, at needing it.

"Come on then," As Mark walked to the sofa he didn’t look at Fernando, despite being desperate to watch the sight. However he knew that the younger man needed this and he knew that he needed the few seconds to get his head in place. He could hear the brush of the carpet as Fernando’s limbs moved and he could hear the increase in his breathing, "Good boy."

Patting the sofa next to him Mark smiled warmly as Fernando climbed up next to him. Flicking on the tv, mainly for the background noise to muffle the noises Fernando would soon be making, Mark ran his fingers along Fernando’s flank as the Spaniard fussed about trying to get settled. Eventually he stilled; on his knees with his chest pressed on one of Mark’s thighs and his head resting on the other, enjoying the heat from Mark’s body and the sensation of Mark’s fingers trailing along his sides and spine.

"Settle," As the leash handle flicked onto his side Fernando wailed, but immediately still the wriggling that had brought the words and actions. His cock, painfully hard, was still touching Mark’s jeans and the sensation was still driving him to distraction.

"Shall we practise getting you ready for your tail?"

Although it sounded like a question there was no answer. As Mark snapped open the lube and poured a liberal amount of the icy cold liquid onto Fernando, holding him tight to his thigh with a strong arm across his back, the only answer Fernando could give was a breathy moan. As one of Mark’s fingers, slippery and cold, began to circle Fernando’s tight hole a litany of moans, wails and noises fell from him mouth. For what felt like an eternity Mark just circled him with light pressure, enough to persuade Fernando’s body to relax and start to open, but nowhere near enough to pull Mark’s finger into him, to give him the stretch and burn that he craved.

Fernando’s wail as Mark’s finger disappeared was loud, loud enough to make Mark grateful he’d put on the tv, “Up.”

Getting up onto his knees unsteadily Fernando’s face was a picture of confusion and lust. He watched as Mark moved quickly to the bed to pick up the item Fernando had left for him. As Mark sat back down Fernando had to count in his head to calm his breathing as he watched Mark pour copious amounts of lube onto the butt plug before setting it on the arm of the sofa.

"Hands behind your back," As Mark spoke he patted his thigh signalling for Fernando to settle himself back across his lap.

Taking a few moments to settle himself down Fernando wailed as his cock came into contact with the rough material of Mark’s jeans again as Mark deliberately moved his leg.

"Mark!"

His voice managed to be high and low at the same time, the breathy, pleading tone as Mark’s finger resumed it’s infuriatingly intimate circling without any warning almost throwing him over the edge. The sharp, thin pain of the leash cracking down on his rump in chastisement leaving him breathless and having to fight with every ounce of strength not to tumble over. Mark choosing to ignore Fernando's vocal slip, this time.

Finally Mark smiled as Fernando’s breathing evened out again, he’d been unsure if his wriggling mess would be able to contain himself. He was a perfect mix of pride at how well his lover had done and a little bit of disappointment at the loss of the excuse to make more pretty red lines with the leather.

"Spread yourself open so I can pour some more lube."

Fernando’s whimpers as he swallowed the lump in his throat and dug his fingers into his own flesh to part himself for Mark, to expose himself so much, were glorious as they swept across Mark’s ears. The begging wail as the coldness landed spot on his puckering hole were sweet music and Mark’s wicked smile was wide and toothy.

"Next time I want your tail inside you when I arrive," Resting the butt plug, they hadn’t actually crossed the bridge of buying an actual tail yet next to Fernando’s leg, where he could feel the cool, rigid plastic, Mark patted his thigh, Fernando’s legs opening wide instinctively, "So you best practising opening yourself up…"

For a few moments Fernando was still and silent. The air in the room was tense and loaded and Mark waited for Fernando to stop them, to tell Mark he’d gone too far.

He didn’t.

With his hands trembling Fernando’s finger was wavering and unsteady as he tentatively began to circle his own hole, glad that Mark could not see his crimson cheeks.

"Enough of that pup. You are ready for more."

Swallowing hard, knowing Mark was right and knowing Mark was watching Fernando whimpered loudly as he pushed his middle finger into himself. The overload of sensation made him thrust his hips, desperate for friction between his hardness and Mark’s leg, but a pull on his collar, a move which made him arch his back and his finger slip deeper, stilled his hips. His finger, pressing deeper, wasn’t wide enough to burn, but was enough to stretch and fill. The nerve endings all pulsing and the muscles clamping around him.

"Who told you to stop?" Fernando wailed loudly as one of Mark’s fingers pushed in next to his. Mark’s big hand surrounded his and using his strength to fuck Fernando with their combined fingers.

Pulling his finger out Mark had to breathe deeply for a few moments to calm himself, ready to explode in his jeans before placing the plug into Fernando’s hand and watching as his red hole opened up to swallow it as the shivering man breached himself with it. Once it was buried deep Mark couldn’t resist giving the rounded arse a few slaps, deliberately catching the plug.

Pulling on Fernando’s collar until he was twisted enough to look Mark in the eye, his flushed cheeks, wide eyes and bitten lips making him look wrecked Mark smiled, “Do you want to hump my leg pup?”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times Fernando tried to read Mark’s face, he knew there was a tried behind the question, but he was unsure what it was.

"It’s a simple question mate. Do you want to hump on my leg? Make your mind up because I’m hitting the shower in," Looking up at the clock Mark made a show of working something out, "One minute and…."

Fernando didn’t wait. He couldn’t wait. The idea of Mark getting up in one minute possessed him and his hips took over. Wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck he rubbed his cock over the rough fabric of Mark’s jeans. Wails and moans fell from him as the material gave him the friction he wanted. Mark’s hand pressing and pulling on the plug, just enough to remind him of the glorious burn was enough to throw him over the edge. His stomach and Mark’s jeans covered in his sticky come and the air full of his panting breath.

"Mucky pup," Ruffling his hair Mark smiled softly as Fernando whined, looking over his own shoulder at the plug, just visible between his plump cheeks, "You want the plug out boy?…. You should have waited to hear the end of my sentence then. I’m going for a shower, then I’m going to come out, get you on your hands and knees, remove the plug and fuck you hard."

Fernando whimpered loudly. After he came he was hyper sensitive for hours, the slightest touch turning him into a quivering wreck. The idea of Mark gripping his hips and pounding his open hole already had his spent cock flickering, gloriously painfully.

"You need to learn to listen pup. Down boy."

As Mark headed for the shower with a smile Fernando sat on the floor waiting for his return. His senses heightened by his orgasm and further still by the promise of what was to come.


End file.
